Ellas
by Mascara H
Summary: De que hablan los hombre cuando están solos? Serán capaces de aceptar su total dependencia de las mujeres?


**Los hombre siempre se han creído los dueños del mundo pero como toda mujer sabe ellos no lograrían nada de no ser por nosotras. Así que al escuchar esta buenísima canción se me ocurrió hacernos un homenaje por nuestro poder! La canción es "Ellas" de Duron. Es Universo alterno así que nada de magia. Ojala les guste.**

Mis amigos y yo estábamos reunidos en un pud en el centro de Londres, esa noche estábamos un poco pasados de copas. Toda había comenzado normal, noche de viernes libre de chicas y nosotros los hombres de la casa disfrutando de nuestra libertad. Y se nos había soltado un poco la lengua con idioteces.

Ron había estado hablando de su espectacular barbacoa armado en el jardín trasero de su casa, lo había hecho con sus propias manos, ladrillo sobre ladrillo, era su orgullo. Nos había invitado a terminar la noche con un par de cervezas y una suculenta porción de carne hecha por él mismo en su espectacular barbacoa. Para mi no era un plan que me agradara, primero era demasiado noche para estar preparando carne ¡Donde diablos se suponía que compraríamos carne a las diez de la noche! y segundo y mas importante mi mujer me esperaba en casa.

-Luna tiene carne guardada en el refrigerador- dijo patoso Ron sosteniendo en una mano su fría cerveza. Yo dibuje una mueca de sorpresa en mi rostro.

-¿Pretendes meterte con la despensa de Luna? Ese suceso no se lo perderían mis ojos por nada del mundo- Ron inflo su pecho y alzo el mentón con superioridad.

-Claro que lo haré Potter- escupió prácticamente mi apellido- yo soy el que manda en esa casa y es mi dinero el que compro esa carne. Luna no tendría porque quejarse- reí sonoramente junto a los muchachos y por poco volcamos la mesa de la fuerza de nuestras risas. Ron se enojo mucho y pego un fuerte puntapié en la mesa- ¿Porque se ríen?- estaba rojísimo- ¡Yo mando en mi casa!

-Yo si te creo cuñado- Draco le coloco una mano en el hombro y le sonrió- Tu mandas en tu casa- Ron agradeció y sonrió con suficiencia ante la defensa del rubio- pero cuando Luna te da permiso- rompimos en carcajadas nuevamente, mis ojos estaban llorosos y mi estomago me dolía mucho.

-Como si ustedes si lo hicieran- dijo Ron mordazmente.

-Tranquilo amigo, mi amada Lavander es muy dócil- Le dijo Seamus

-¡Por favor Seamus!- Ron lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados- Lavander te maneja como un tierno gatito.

-¡Claro que no! Lo de la fiesta fue porque yo ya estaba aburrido- lo dijo como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

-Si seguro- dije mordaz- Por eso es que le rogabas. ¿Como era?- hice como que pensaba- ¡Ah ya me acorde! "¡Vamos nena!, un poco mas, te prometo llevarte mañana de comparas"-trate de imitar la voz implorante de Seamus- eso no suena como un hombre que manda en su casa.

-Y tu mejor ni hables porque besas cada centímetro de tierra que pisa Hermione- Ese fue Draco.

-Y tu- lo señale con mi dedo- eres el peón particular y exclusivo de Ginny ¡Y te encanta!- dije antes que él dijera algo a su favor.

Draco simplemente rió, su risa contagiosa peor que una gripe nos hizo reír a todos ya que estábamos en completo silencio. Reímos junto a él sin saber por que.

-Parece que ustedes no entienden nada- dijo Draco luego de un momento- no entienden que somos de ellas- los demás se quedaron con los ojos abiertos, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento empezaban a objetar al rubio.

-Creo que tienes razón- dije antes que ellos haciendo que sus ojos y bocas se abrieran mas- Jamás haremos que hagan lo que nosotros digamos- dije resignado.

-Veo que piensas por fin Potter- dijo Draco sonriendo con malicia.

-Parece que ustedes dos están dominados por su mujeres- fue Dean el único que se atrevió a hablar- como pueden estar tan tranquilos sabiendo que ellas los manejan a su antojo.

-Como si a ti no te pasara lo mismo- dijo Ron, todos nos quedamos sorprendido ante el comentario de él- ya de que sirve negarse si todos somos unos alcahuetes- su rostro era de resignación

_**Ellas convierten a un león en un tierno gatito  
Ellas se meten en tu alma poquito a poquito  
Ellas saben lo que piensas aunque tu no se los digas  
Ellas te curan las penas que te da la vida  
**_

-Parece como si fuera lo pero del mundo- dije luego de que todos se perdieron en su propio mundo- si no puedes contra ellas úneteles.

-El león de Gryffindor guardo las garras- dijo Malfoy

-Y al príncipe de las serpientes le sacaron el veneno- dije asiendo un puchero de lastima hacia él.

-Me dicen que no pueden ser unos hombres y mandar en su casa- ese era Dean nuevamente.

-Si que podemos, pero es más cómodo y te facilita más la vida si las dejas a ellas- parece que Ron entendía nuestro punto de vista.

-Entiéndelo de una vez Dean- le dije luego de beber de mi cerveza- ellas dominan el mundo con solo mover las caderas y ni se diga de lo que son capaces de conseguir cuando te besas y te ponen cara de huerfanitas.

-Luna no me dejo convertir uno de las habitaciones en bar- dijo Ron lastimero- y ningunos de mis alegatos pudo con ella cuando me miro con esos ojos azules y mucho menos cuando empezó a sollozar falsamente- se paso la mano por su inexistente barba- y por que ella este feliz y siga sonriendo deje la idea de un lado y ahora es la nueva habitación de nuestro próximo hijo. Creo que ellas son brujas o algo por el estilo-bajo el tono de su voz como si fuera un secreto el que contaba- siempre saben que va a pasar y están preparadas.

Todos asistimos con la cabeza a excepción de Dean

_**Ellas pronuncian tu nombre y te llevan al cielo  
Ellas cancelan tu viaje soltándose el pelo  
Ellas se pintan el pelo cuando algo les sale mal  
Y cuentan a sus amigas tu vida sexual  
**_  
-Creo que lo pero de todo es que no pretendo resistirme a ninguno de sus encantos- parecía que Ron estaba olvidando su hombría debajo de la mesa, su rostro era de completa incomodidad y decepción de si mismo.

Ron tenía razón y ninguno dijo nada más. En mi caso no podía quejarme, era un puto esclavo de mi mujer, de cada suspiro de ella, de cada centímetro de tierra que recorre como lo había dicho Draco y no me importaba. Era irónico ¿verdad? ser feliz siendo un esclavo.

-Pero es imposible vivir sin ellas- dijo Seamus.

-Amanecer con ella en tus brazos acurrucaditas en tu pecho- dije idiotamente con la mirada perdida.

-Verla dormir con su cabello rojo esparcido por la almohada- en mi caso el cabello era castaño y parece que los demás también modificaron esa parte de la oración.

-Verla con las mejillas sonrojadas luego de hacerle el amor- dijo Ron en el mismo tono de ensoñación que Draco y yo habíamos usado.

-El brillo especial de sus ojos cundo le habla a los niños- dije porque esa mirada especial de Hermione me encantaba.

-La fortaleza que tiene de sonreírte aun cuando están en proceso de parto- Draco recordó sus tres visitas a la sala de parto.

-Lo bella que lucen a pesar de desvelarse toda la noche cuidando de los niños cuando se enferman- supiere ante la inminente hermosura de mi esposa en cualquier situación.

_**Por unos ojos lindos  
Y una mirada tierna  
Volamos si es preciso al otro lado de la tierra  
Consiguen lo que quieren, no puedes detenerlas  
Entrégales el alma y nunca trates de entenderlas  
**_

-Creo que esta no es un reunión de verdaderos hombres- dijo Dean sacando dinero y colocándolo en la mesa- me voy- a ninguno le importo que se fuera, estábamos pensando en cosas muy lejos de lo que Dean pensara de nosotros- ¡Son patéticos!- dijo con asco.

Luego que lo vimos cruzar la puerta no pudimos evitar reír. Dean era el único soltero de nosotros y aun así no se libraba que la novia en turno que tuviese lo manejara a su antojo.

-Creo que nuestro querido amigo no sabe las recompensas que nos dan por ser tan… ¿Como dijo?- pregunto Ron

-Patéticos, nos llamo patéticos Ron- le respondí riendo.

-¡Eso es! no sabe lo patéticamente bien que nos recompensas las chicas cuando nos portamos bien- dijo Ron rindo ante su comentario, lo acompañamos en su risa.

Los grados de alcohol se habían bajado un poco de nuestro cuerpo y pensar en nuestras propietarias y lo volubles que somos ante sus curvas, labios, piernas, muslos, pechos y mil y un encantos mas de los que eran dueñas nos habían vuelto la sobriedad.

-¡Son unas malditas!- dijo Seamus- saben que no podemos contra ellas. Leí en un artículo que la mayoría de mujeres cometan toda su vida privada con sus amigas- dijo con miedo en los ojos.

-¡Ni que lo digas!- dijo Draco- hace una semana llegue tarde a casa y Ginny y sus mujeres –nos señalo a los tres con su dedo- estaban allí. Antes de entrar a la sala las escuche hablar de lo bien que te la pasaste en tu segunda luna de miel Harry- se rió de mi cara, que seguramente era de susto ¿Como Hermione había podido hablar de eso?

-¿Y creen que solo de mi hablan en sus reunioncitas?- pregunte con la ceja alzada observando gratamente como sus rostro se desfiguraban al imaginar lo que decían de ellos.

_**Ellas no están en la iglesia rezando el rosario  
Llevan a Dolce & Gabbana en un escapulario  
Ellas se pintan el pelo cuando algo les sale mal  
Y cuentan a sus amigas tu vida sexual  
**_  
-Espero que Luna no hable mal de mi- dijo Ron mientras pasaba pesadamente la cerveza por su garganta.

-Lo siento amigo pero no creo que se guarden nada- le dije uniéndome a su dolor.

-No se quejen que de seguro se comparten Tips entre ellas- Draco dijo esto sin darse cuenta en realidad de lo que implicaba ¿Serían capaces nuestras esposas de compartir experiencia de cama? ¿Habrían hablado de nuestro comportamiento con ellas en la intimidad? Nos miramos entre todos queriendo preguntarnos si eso era verdad, ninguno se atrevió a preguntarlo en voz alta.

-Eso da escalofríos- dijo Seamus frotando sus brazos.

Ninguno comento sobre ese tema y seguimos bebiendo un poco mas. Ron había descartado ya la idea de la barbacoa a media noche, en realidad no era media noche ¡UFF! menos mal que no lo era, si llegaba después de las 10.30 p.m Hermione me mandaría a dormir al sofá.

-Chicos creo que ya es tarde- les dije dejando un poco de dinero al igual que Dean sobre la mesa.

-Tomate otra Harry- dijo Draco- yo también tengo que irme pero unos minutos mas no será mucho- él había cambiado mucho desde la universidad, cuando pertenecimos a diferentes hermandades.

-Esta bien, no creo que afecte- dije restando importancia con los hombro, pero sabia que no debía tomar mas de dos cervezas.

_**Por unos ojos lindos  
Y una mirada tierna  
Volamos si es preciso al otro lado de la tierra  
Consiguen lo que quieren, no puedes detenerlas  
Entrégales el alma y nunca trates de entenderlas  
**_

-¡Ahora si estamos listos!- dijo Ron cuando regreso de cancelar nuestra cuenta en el bar, caminamos hasta el estacionamiento- Luna tiene que estar preocupada, llego 10 minutos tarde.

-No podemos hacer esperar a nuestras diosas mucho tiempo- dijo Draco entre burlón y serio.

-Si las haces esperar te dejan sin sexo por algunas semanas- comento Seamus.

-Y en mi caso también me pone a cambiar pañales y a limpiar la casa- le dije abriendo mi auto.

-Y que me dices de ir a dejar y traer a los niños al colegio-Draco era experto en eso.

-O no prepararte la cena- dijo dolorosamente Ron, ese era el castigo mas duro que Luna le establecía.

Reímos por nuestra charla y cada uno subió a su auto con destino a nuestro propio paraíso donde éramos rehenes sin ánimos de escápanos.

_**Manejan como diablos, caminan como diosas  
Y llenan los espacios de zapatos y de bolsas  
Convierte a un salvaje en un ejecutivo  
Vas encontrar pañales donde un día tuviste libros  
Es que el mundo es de ellas, es que no hay solución  
**_  
Entre a casa y las luces de la planta baja estaban apagadas, me imagine que Hermione estaría dormida o con los niños.

Camine rumbo a la escalera y antes de llegar tropecé con algo, deduje que era un carrito, y por poco me voy de boca al suelo pero gracias a mi agilidad como el buen deportista que fui en mis tiempos de universidad me mantuve el equilibrio.

-¡Santa Madre! James un día de estos vas a terminar de matar al vejestorio que tienes como padre- dije en un susurro reclamado el descuido de mi hijo mayor.

Camine hacia las escaleras y ya arriba pase por la habitación de los niños. En silencio abrí la puerta y los vi durmiendo tranquilos. Tan diferente uno del otro y a la vez tan parecidos. Mi pequeña Lily y mi gran pequeño James. Pobre hijo mío no sabia lo que le esperaba cuando fuera grande, sublevarse ante el poder femenino como lo hace su padre. Y que decir de mi nena, pareciera que su madre la estaba entrenando para ser una digna domadora de humildes y débiles hombre, era capaz de conseguir lo que quisiera con solo poner su ojitos castaños como cachorrito y juntar sus manos para poder dominarme a su antojo. Cerré la puerta pidiendo al Dios que vivía en el cielo que me los cuidara siempre y librara a mi hijo de las mujeres domadoras.

Entre a mi habitación esperando encontrar a Hermione pero no estaba. Baje nuevamente las escaleras y me dirigí al único lugar donde podría estar. La biblioteca.

Y allí con un libro entre sus pierna recogidas sobre el sofá, con sus lentes en su respingada nariz y su castaño cabello haciéndola lucir mas hermosa ante la tenue luz que la acompañaba, estaba mi mujer. Me quede en silencio observándola, era como estar viviendo otra vez el día que la vi sentada en la biblioteca de la facultad devorándose algún interesante libro, pero cuando eso sucedió mi universo se redujo a las medidas de su cuerpo, y cuando alzo los ojos hacia mi me atrapo entre sus pestañas y desde hace mas de doce años sigo viviendo allí.

-Hola- salude acercándome a ella quien sonrió al verme.

-Llegas tarde- dijo luego de ver el reloj de la pared.

-15 minutos- le dije acercándome a ella, quitando el libro de su regazo y los lentes que la hacían lucir sexy e intelectual a la vez, la sujete de los brazos para que se pusiera de pie y la acerque a mi con un abrazo- Escondí el rostro en su cuello y me extasié de su aroma personal.

Me tomo el rostro entre las manos y me beso despacio, saboreando mi lengua que aun contenía sabor a cerveza ¡Y así es como nos dominan! dándonos a probar lo exquisito, lo que debería ser penado por la ley por ser adictivo.

-Ya estoy aquí- dije con mis labios rozando los suyos, la tome de la cintura y nos encaminamos a nuestra habitación.

-Te extrañe- dijo cuando ya estábamos llegando a la habitación con nuestras manos entrelazadas. Y si Dean pensaba que éramos patéticos por dejar que nuestras mujeres nos manejaran, era porque no conocía sus poderes extrahumanos que poseían para hacernos derretir con una sola palabra.

Hermione me dejaba creer que era yo el jefe de la casa, me dejaba probar el poder, me preguntaba si estaba bien hacer las cosas de una u otro manera, pero en realidad era ella la que decidía, era la perfecta arquitecta de mi vida, manejaba mis tiempos. Mis deseos eran pospuestos por los de ella, era una mujer con personalidad. Junto a ella me sentía el hombre mas poderoso del mundo, a lo contrario de lo que se pudiera decir, porque con ella he conquistado mis metas, he dejado de ser el que querían que fuera para ser lo que soy. Eso era lo que Dean no sabia, que mi mujer me había salvado de vivir una farsa de vida, que me saco de mi zona de confort para hacer que probaras mis limites y con ello mi verdadera identidad, era grandioso dejar que ese diablo con cuerpo de diosa manejara mi vida. Y en resumen, yo hacia lo que ella decía, y no me importaba ser su esclavo, porque su felicidad era la mía y porque como dijo Ron, lo que nos alienta a seguir obedeciéndolas es la forma en que nos recompensan y mi hermosa esposa estaba por darme mi premio por ser el sumiso y abnegado marido que llega solamente 15 minutos tarde. Y es que así son ellas, un volcán en erupción y al siguiente segundo un recoveco de aguas cristalinas que nos desarman el corazón.

_**Por unos ojos lindos  
Y una mirada tierna  
Volamos si es preciso al otro lado de la tierra  
Consiguen lo que quieren, no puedes detenerlas  
Entrégales el alma y nunca trates de entenderlas**_

Así son ellas  
Así son ellas  
Así son ellas


End file.
